


A Christmas Tale

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: The boys find themselves in a small town Curry spent time in, not long after he and Heyes separated as teenagers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Christmas Tale

Heyes had been been trying to convince his partner since the previous afternoon that they should spend Christmas in Aspen Falls. From what Heyes had heard it was a peaceable little place large enough to keep them from being bored but small enough that trouble would be unlikely. Over breakfast Curry had finally seemed to agree when after an exasperated sigh he'd said. “Fine. We'll ride into town.” 

But almost immediately he'd subsided back into the same slightly brooding silence of the previous afternoon and evening. Heyes had noted with some irritation that despite breakfast being finished and the growing chill, Curry had made no move to start packing up, seemingly intent on staying put. This left Heyes feeling exasperated and a bit unsure about whether Curry really was in agreement with his plan, so he felt he still had to continue his cajoling. “It's only an hour's ride away, ninety minutes at most.” The only reply he got from Curry was a grunt and he didn't even bother to look up from his self-appointed and rather pointless task of viciously poking their almost burnt out fire. 

After staring at him for a couple of minutes, Heyes decided against asking the Kid what he was doing and instead simply carried on with his attempts to gain definite agreement from his partner. “The snow's only going to get heavier.” He waved round vaguely at the air and then down to the light dusting of white on the ground around them before adding. ”It's already laying. We've more than enough money for three or four nights at a hotel, a bath, decent meals, alcohol, it might even stretch to a girl each, especially if I find a game to sit in on. Don't know why you're being so mulish. Better than huddling in a barn while freezing our butts off.”

He stopped talking because after nearly seven hours off and on even he was struggling to find a point to make that he hadn't already used. After a few minutes of silence the Kid eventually spoke. “I ain't being mulish. I agreed with you.”

Heyes sighed irritated at his tone. “But you ain't happy about it and you still ain't moving.” He was well past the point of hiding his frustration and complete lack of understanding at the Kid's continued stubborn resistance.

They needed to make their decision soon before the weather made it for them. He was relieved when Curry did finally look up to meet his gaze.“It don't matter Heyes. Snows coming and it's better that we ain't out in it.“ With a final vicious prod the Kid threw the remainder of his coffee over the ashes of the fire, discarded the stick and started getting ready to leave.

Heyes stood quickly, eager to take advantage of his partner's sudden surrender, still not quite certain that he wouldn't change his mind. It took them little more than ten minutes to pack up and they were soon riding towards Aspen Falls. They journeyed in silence for several minutes until Heyes, aware that the Kid wasn't entirely happy spoke, still hoping for a real answer from his partner. “Why won't you tell me what's eating you? I don't recall ever visiting this town before. Certainly we ain't never robbed it. We oughta be fine staying there over Christmas.”

“Heyes, just let it be.”

Heyes always worried when Curry wouldn't tell him when he had a problem. He was usually more than willing to argue his point. He used his most coaxing tone as he said, “Kid. C'mon.“ He pulled his horse gently to a stop and wasn't surprised when Curry drew up beside him despite the lightly falling snow. 

Heyes waited in impatient silence as he watched his partner brush a gloved hand across his face. After letting out a heavy huff of breath, the Kid said quietly. “I was here abouts not long after we split, worked on one of the ranches for a couple of months. I doubt anyone will recognise me after all this time, though I spent a lot of Saturday nights in the town.“ He paused before adding ruefully, “It weren't a bad little place, but not all my time there was easy.” Curry gave a small smile but the worried crease in his forehead stayed. Heyes realised that he wasn't going to add anything more. Heyes started off again as Curry followed. Heyes digested the revelation not quite sure whether he should be annoyed that Curry had only just mentioned that he'd been to the town before. He had come to the conclusion that he was irritated at his partner when the Kid broke the slightly tense atmosphere. “I'm sorry Heyes. I shoulda told you that earlier.”

As Heyes opened his mouth to tell him how little he appreciated being left in the dark he saw Curry's shoulder's tense up then drop back while the crease in his forehead deepened. At the slightly defeated movement Heyes suddenly felt some sympathy for the Kid's strange reluctance to admit to knowing the area. Even though they'd only really spoken about their time apart in general terms, Heyes had still been left with the impression that Curry's experiences had been no more pleasant than most of his own. In fact given the shape Curry had been in when they had reunited he'd figured they'd been even less enjoyable. Heyes concluded that considering everything, it'd be wiser and kinder to just let his annoyance go. “Probly so Kid, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Even yesterday Aspen Falls was the only town in reasonable riding distance.”

The Kid looked at him gratefully and they lapsed back into a more comfortable silence. Heyes started to plan what they'd do once they got to Aspen Falls. He was looking forward to being undercover and warm as the weather was showing no sign of letting up.

They reached their destination about an hour later and at the top of the main street Heyes stopped. He looked around the town appreciating how the sparkling layer of snow covering everything gave the area an almost exotic look. 

He glanced sideways at his partner who was squinting through half closed eyes at the buildings in front of them. He had his hat pulled down against the falling flakes but even in the strange half-light of the snow, Heyes could see surprise on his face as he said. “Sure has growed since I was here last.” He nodded down towards the middle of the street and indicated a brightly coloured solid looking building with his right hand. ”That used to be a decent place to stay, looks bigger now and a bit cleaner too.” He laughed before adding, “Maybe it's the snow. The hotel down at the other end wasn't built when I was here. Looks nice enough. ”He returned his hand to his reins and turned to look at Heyes as he asked ,“Where do you want to try?” 

Heyes caught a slight smile on his partner's face just before he glanced away to look back at the street. After brief consideration Heyes said, ”The newer one.” He figured that with there being a vague chance of the Kid being recognised, they'd be better staying somewhere that hadn't even been built the last time he'd been here. Curry nodded and set off slowly with Heyes riding alongside. As they arrived at the livery, the Kid stopped, sliding off his horse and handing the reins to Heyes. “I'll go see about checking us in. I recognise the name on the livery.” 

XXX

As Curry entered the hotel, warmth from a blazing fire hit him and the fresh scent of pine tickled his nose. The foyer was dominated by a large cheerfully decorated Christmas tree while a second smaller one was set in the middle of an alcove opposite the reception desk. The trees were haphazardly decorated with none of the formality that he might have expected. He smiled as he looked at the untidy star on the top of the larger tree. He could still remember his Ma lifting him up to plant his own badly but lovingly made wonky star atop their own randomly decorated tree. The foyer and stairs were decorated in warm tones and the fire was throwing interesting shadows onto the wallpaper. 

There was no one attending the reception desk so after dusting himself down he walked over intending to ring the small brass bell for attention. But as he reached over to tap it, a tall dark haired woman hurried in, a little out of breath. “I am so sorry, hope you weren't waiting long.” She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and looked up at him with a warm smile lighting her face and he recognised her with a jolt of surprise as Emily Jackson, one of the sweetest saloon girls from ten years ago. She'd been the favourite of Will Carter, the unofficial second in command at the ranch where he'd worked. Obviously it'd not resulted in marriage-there was no way they could have got the money together to run a hotel. It made him feel a little sad as she'd always seemed equally smitten. Although he wasn't that surprised- Will had always been reluctant to ask for her hand, very aware of his limited prospects.

He knew that if he recognised her there was a chance it could become mutual. He really should find some excuse and head to the other hotel before that happened, but with a glance round the homely foyer he found he didn't want to. With it being so long ago he hoped that just keeping his head down and not letting her see him in full light would be enough. “No Ma'am, not long at all. I'd like a room for me and my partner for four nights if possible. Is there some place we can get baths too?” 

Her smile widened before she twisted slightly to reach for one of the keys hung on the hooks behind her. She turned back to him a key in her hand and squinted at the number, “Room 6. First door up the stairs on your left. Baths aren't a problem. Wash day tomorrow, so there'll be plenty of hot water.“ She paused staring doubtfully at the cash register before searching a little vaguely under the desk. “I am sorry my husband usually checks guests in, but with the weather and all we didn't expect anyone else. He's out with our daughter looking for another tree. They do love their trees.” She sighed as she continued to look for what Curry assumed was the guest book. Finally after a few minutes she looked up and said with a slight laugh, “Elizabeth must have been behind here again, she does enjoy hiding things. Well, no matter we can sort that out later.” 

She handed him the key just as a cold blast air nearly blew out the fire. Curry turned to see Heyes at the entrance stamping his feet and dusting the snow off his hat. He shut the door firmly behind him as he looked over .“Well, Thaddeus it sure is coming down now. Think we made it just in time.”

Heyes dropped their bags onto the floor as Curry looked back at Emily. “Ma'am, this is my partner, Joshua.” Forgetting that he was supposed to be keeping his face hidden Curry pushed his hat back to smile. His heart sped up as he saw Emily's brow wrinkle when she looked at him as if she were trying to remember something, but to his relief she said nothing and her face quickly settled back into a smile. He turned to face Heyes, waved the key at him as he said, “ We're in Room Six.” He quickly pulled his hat back down, nodded at Emily then bent to pick up one of the carpet bags before striding at speed up the stairs. 

The room was as Curry had expected decorated in the same warm tones as the foyer. The large bed in the centre of the room looked very comfortable and there was even a small festively decorated cactus on the dresser by the door. Paper chains were strung round the window.

“Did you think the lady was looking at you a bit odd, Kid?” Heyes hesitated at the door as Curry threw his bag on the bed. Curry sighed, he felt comfortable here, but thought his partner would likely want to move to the other hotel at his words. “I recognised her, but don't think she did me. Remember I was only seventeen when I was here last.” 

“Maybe we oughta try the other place Kid.” He sounded as reluctant as the Kid felt and after a moment shrugged. “Town's small enough that moving hotels likely won't make much difference. We'll just convince her she's wrong if she does figure out who you are and it sure is nice here. He tossed his own bag on the bed then walked over to the window and looked out at the now rapidly falling snow. 

“I'll just stay mostly in the room Heyes and keep out of sight. “ 

Curry watched as Heyes nodded before chuckling and leaning into the glass. “Now that's what I call a tree. Come see, Kid.”

Curry joined his partner at window and they both watched as a man carried a large tree towards the hotel. A child well bundled against the cold ducked and twisted around and under the monstrosity obviously having a lot of fun despite or maybe because of the very real risk of getting hit by it. Curry amused at the sight laughed as he said. “He'll be lucky if he can get it in the door. That'll be Emily's husband and daughter, she said they were out looking for a tree.” He shrugged as Heyes raised an eyebrow at him. “She always could talk nearly as much as you even.” Curry grinned and then returned his gaze to the scene below. He could feel Heyes' glare on the back of his head, before he too returned to watching the street. The two figures had finally made it to the hotel entrance and with some manoeuvring they managed to get tree through the door and it shut behind them leaving just their footsteps in the snow. 

Curry shivered, suddenly aware of a draft and walked over to the bed. He moved their bags to the floor, removed his boots and gun then lay down. It was as comfortable as it'd looked and he was soon dozing. He was mostly asleep when Heyes poked him. “We'd better eat, don't want you waking me up later just 'cos your stomach's growling.”

Curry humphed. “Me wake you up? You go ahead I'm more tired than hungry.” At Heyes' disbelieving look he added. “Didn't sleep much last night.”

“I thought I didn't hear ya snoring.” 

Curry closed his eyes again, but felt his partner watching him and could picture the slightly concerned expression on his face. “Go eat Heyes, pay the lady on your way out too. Four nights and two baths.” He grinned to himself as Heyes grumbled but didn't bother to open his eyes. Curry heard him rummaging in his bag before the door creaked open then clicked shut. In the silence the Kid's awareness faded as he drifted into sleep.

XXX

The café that Emily had recommended as he'd signed the register and paid for their stay was quite busy despite the snow. Heyes however still managed to find a table close to the fire. The steak and potatoes when they arrived were very tasty and he made short work of them. The apple pie he'd ordered to follow was perfectly baked and he sighed in contentment as he finished. He sat back letting the food settle enjoying the cosy feel and friendly buzz around him for a little while. They served breakfast too and Heyes was sure the Kid would appreciate the atmosphere almost as much as the food. He wondered if this little gem had been here ten years ago. He'd have to ask when he got back to their room. As he walked back to the hotel he passed a saloon and noticed it too looked busy. He thought it probable that most of the hands from the surrounding ranches had converged on the town ahead of the snow. Heyes was pleased at the busyness of the town, it meant he would be able to add a fair amount of money to his pocket.

When he let himself back into the room the Kid was sleeping restlessly under the quilt but hadn't undressed. Heyes wasn't surprised that he woke at the sound of the door closing. He looked round blearily as if unsure of exactly where he was. His eyes were still unfocussed when they settled on Heyes but they quickly cleared as he rubbed a hand over his face. Heyes smiled thinking that if anyone else saw Curry now his tough gunfighter image would be damaged beyond repair. It always amused him at how young and innocent his partner looked in those first moments of waking.

A knock on the door made them both start. Heyes' hand automatically went to his gun as Curry sat up and grabbed his own from the bed post. Heyes went to open the door his hand resting on the handle of his weapon. Standing at the door off to the side was a man. He wasn't holding a gun and there was no badge attached to his chest so Heyes relaxed. He was tall and broadly muscled with greying temples and a friendly smile. His voice was deep “Mr Smith? “I'm Will Carter, Emily's husband.” He put out his hand which Heyes took while he nodded in reply. The man's grip was strong but not painful and his eyes were warm. Heyes turned to slightly to introduce Curry. Out of the corner of his eye, Heyes saw Carter give a start. Before Heyes could say anything the man exclaimed, “Jed, it's young Jed! Emily thought it might be.” 

Heyes tensed ready to pull his weapon but Carter waved him down with his eyes still directed at the Kid. “Rest easy, son. I'm not interested in the reward.“ His eyes flicked back towards Heyes as he added dryly. “I'm figuring your name ain't really Joshua Smith.“ Heyes opened his mouth to argue that he was indeed Joshua Smith, but then decided not to bother as Carter's eyes had drifted back to Curry. The Kid dropped his gun carefully on the bed standing to greet Carter as he entered the room.

Heyes thought the Kid's smile was genuine although appeared a little strained. He also looked a bit pale and still hadn't spoken. His silence didn't seem to concern Will who walked towards him and took one of his partner's hands in both of his in an affectionate handshake before standing back to study him.

“Been a long time, Jed. But I guess you go by Kid these days. I've followed your exploits over the years. I was kinda worried when we stopped hearing about you in the newspapers. Good to know you ain't dead or in prison.”

Curry finally seeming to shake off his shock glanced over at Heyes, a question clear in his face. Heyes nodded seeing no harm in telling the man who he really was too. He thought he'd probably worked it out anyway. 

Curry turned back to Carter and said with a slightly wry tone. “This is my partner, Hannibal Heyes. Though I guess you know that already.”

Carter looked over at Heyes and said, “The great Hannibal Heyes eh?” There was no mockery in his tone. ”Feels like I already know you, what with all the stuff in the newspapers, plus Jed used to mention you a lot while he was here. “

Heyes grinned over at his partner who looked embarrassed, “Not that much, Will. Just a time or two.”

Carter chuckled softly, “Yeah, a time or two. Well I'll leave you two boys to your plans. Don't worry about this going any further.” He glanced at the Kid grinning slightly, “Emily isn't so chatty these days, mostly anyway.” After a final pleased look at Curry and another firm handshake for Heyes he left the room.

Heyes watched his partner fuss with his boots, wondering why he'd been so reluctant to return. “So you going to tell me what was eating you about coming here? Seems a real nice place.” 

Curry looked at him, “Weren't sure how they'd take me bein' an outlaw and all. $20,000 or even $10,000 is a mighty big temptation.”

Heyes thought that was likely a part of it, though as there'd been no certainty of recognition he suspected that there was something else involved in his partner's reluctance. He decided to let it go for the moment knowing how stubborn Curry could be if pushed at the wrong time. “Mebbe most will take it as easy as Will. Besides town's busy enough you might not be noticed.”

“Well we gotta hope what Will says about Emily is true, she never used to be that good at keeping things to herself. I sure knew more about her and Will than was exactly decent.”

Heyes laughed before asking. “I'm going to find a game so I can add to our funds. You coming or staying?”

“I'll go with you. Dunno what kinda trouble you'll find if I ain't there to watch your back.”

Heyes grinned. “Tell me, Kid, who was it needed rescuing from that bounty hunter last month?”

“Now Heyes, you said yourself that was just bad luck. I oughta make a list to remind you how many times it's been the other way round.”

“Good idea, Kid. It'll be short enough that you could start and finish it over breakfast tomorrow, even with the speed you eat.”

Heyes laughed at his partner's expression and let his grumbling wash over him as they walked down the stairs.

XXX

The snow had stopped as they arrived back onto the street but Curry knew there was much more to come. Once they arrived at the saloon The Kid leant forward against the bar and ordered a bottle of the cheapest rot gut and two glasses as Heyes looked round for a likely game to join. He took the glass that the Kid handed him without taking his gaze off the room. When a slightly inebriated young man at the game closest stood, he asked if he could join and was soon happily ensconced.The Kid watched him idly while he sipped at his own whiskey, thinking that even this heavily watered down it would still probably strip the paint off a barn. 

Glancing round the interior, he realised how little it'd changed from what he remembered of the place that he'd spent a good few Saturday nights in during his last stay. He didn't think he'd draw any attention and it was likely many of those he'd known had moved on.

A husky female laugh close to his ear made him look up startled and he found himself looking into the heavily made up but still very attractive face of the local brothel owner Lily Coltrane. He felt his face heat up and was suddenly glad that Heyes was otherwise occupied. “Well if it isn't my sweet Jed. I'd recognise that pretty butt of yours anywhere. You've grown up mighty fine.”

“Well aren't you going to introduce me to your handsome friend?” The Kid sighed as he realised Heyes had somehow managed to sneak up on him and was looking highly amused as he glanced between them.

They were both looking at him expectantly and he reluctantly introduced them. “Lily, this is my partner Joshua Smith.” Curry saw no point in giving Heyes' true identity away to any more people than was necessary. “Joshua, this is Miss Lily Coltrane.” Her smiled widened while he flushed even more as he recalled her kindly amusement at his complete lack of experience.

“Well, I surely am very pleased to meet you.” Lily put out her hand looking at Heyes appreciatively. Heyes clasped it gently his smile wide and friendly.

“Pleased to meet you Miss Coltrane. I'd sure be interested in learning how you know my friend here.” Heyes smiled widely at her before returning to grin at Curry.

“Well seeing as you asked so nicely don't see no harm in telling you. I was his birthday present, but I think we both had fun doing the unwrapping. Ain't that right Jed?”

Curry could only nod silently. He'd somehow let slip a couple of weeks after starting work at the ranch that it was his birthday. The guys had clubbed together to buy him as Will had put it, “A VIP night you won't soon forget.“ Lily had rarely got involved with the more physical side of her operation, but she sometimes made exceptions and Jed had been one of them. 

Curry studied his drink his cheeks so hot he could feel it right up to his hairline. Lily finally took pity of him and patted him gently on his shoulder. “Long time ago now of course.” She winked at Heyes as she said, “I'm told I was his first. His second too, not to mention his third.” Before either of them could reply, she shimmied off, still a very striking woman and knowing it.

“First time, Kid? What about Rosie?”

“Look, Heyes, just drop it okay?” Curry embarrassed and uncomfortable really wished his partner would just stop.

“You oughta tell me what happened- was me who paid for her after all.”

Exasperated Curry knew was no way with that wicked look on his face that Heyes was going to let this go and he decided to just give in so they could hopefully just move on. “Rosie wouldn't do it. Said it was too much like bedding her nephew. She fed me supper instead and let me sleep in her room before giving me breakfast.” Heyes opened his mouth most likely to complain about the money he'd laid out, but Curry held up his hand. “I told her to keep what you'd given her. Probably cost her more in food anyways.”

Heyes chuckled but thankfully said nothing else, instead simply finished his whiskey and refilled the glass from the bottle by Curry's hand.

XXX

Heyes wondered again at Curry's reluctance to return to Aspen Falls still not entirely understanding his discomfort. It seemed a genuinely pleasant community with people who had obviously fond memories of him. He glanced out into the street and saw that the snow was coming down again. Curry nudged him gently, “You dropped outta that game quick. Problem?”

“Not really just a couple of them were beginning to get a bit twitchy over their losses. I figured it'd be better to dip out before they started looking for someone to blame.”

The door flew open and they turned to look as a man entered. Heyes felt Curry tense and swear under his breath finishing his whiskey in a single gulp and then pouring a second that soon went the same way. Heyes studied the man who was causing his partner some distress. He was in his early to mid fifties, his hair was neat and his clothes good quality. He had the air of casual authority that came from always having money. “Kid, you know him?”

“Carlton Branning the third. Owns the ranch I worked on and most of the town too.”

“Is that something I oughta worry about?”

“Ain't exactly sure Heyes. But lets get back to the hotel before he notices us.”

Curry looked unsettled again as he undressed for bed and Heyes watched him as he carefully folded his clothes. “Go on, Heyes, I know you want to ask.”

“You have issues with Mr Branning last time you were here?”

“Well he had me kept in jail for a few days until Will or maybe Jack talked him into letting me go. After, I ran about as far east as you can go without drowin'. But I kinda understand his point of view.”

“Kid! Stop talking in riddles and tell me what happened.” Heyes exasperated with his partner's flippant reply and suddenly more than a little worried at just what trouble they might find themselves in, almost snarled and Curry winced. 

“I'm sorry Heyes. It was just a real mess. No charges were ever pressed and he even gave me some money when I left.”

Heyes relaxed fractionally at his words and thought they'd finally reached the point where Curry would be willing to tell him the full story. “You want to talk about it?”

Curry threw himself back to lie on the bed and after a few moments of silence started to speak. “The foreman, Sam was real nasty. He figured he wanted a piece of me.” He looked over at Heyes and nodded, “Yeah, just in the way that you're thinking.”

Heyes thought back to just how young and sweet looking Curry had been as a teen. He'd been capable enough and prickly enough that most folk didn't try anything. But he'd certainly have been a target for the kind of person who took that as challenge. “And when you said no?”

“Him and his cronies kicked seven hells out of me more than once.”

Heyes even knowing what people could be capable of was a little shocked. “Didn't Will or this Jack tell Branning what was happening?”

“Sam and him went way back, wouldn't hear a thing against him. I weren't going to let him chase me off. Besides Jack the guy who really did the foreman's job and Will too, they protected me, so it weren't as bad as it coulda been.”

Heyes couldn't help roll his eyes, “Dammit it Kid. I ain't never known anything as stubborn as you. Not even your Pa's donkey!”

“Well that last time they beat me so bad I couldn't have gone far anyway.” He smiled a little, surprising Heyes, “Think they objected to me giving them a real fight. Anyway, three weeks later Sam cornered me in town which didn't end well for him. Got his neck broke.” He trailed off and met Heyes' gaze his eyes troubled and his face pale.

In the brief silence Heyes pulled out a good bottle of whiskey from his saddle bag. It was meant to be a Christmas present, but now seemed as good a time as any to open it. He passed it to Curry who broke the seal and drank gratefully before handing it back. Eager to break the silence and try and make it easier for them both, Heyes said as lightly as he could. “So I guess Branning didn't take too kindly to that.”

Curry's laughter was bleak matching his expression as he said, “You could say that. Will tried to get me to run but I weren't really taking it in. The Sheriff locked me up while someone went to fetch Branning, who insisted I was kept there. A few days later they let me loose on the understanding I get out of town. Branning was waiting handed me some money and put me on the stage to Cheyenne. I ended up in Philadelphia and a year later came looking for you.”

“Why didn't you come find me, instead of going to Philadelphia?” Heyes felt a surprisingly sharp disappointment despite the passage of time that Curry hadn't felt able to track him down.

“C'mon Heyes, we'd only have had another row. You'd have been smug as hell and I weren't ready to admit you were right.”

Heyes took another long sip of whiskey and nodded acknowledging the truth of that. Despite this he still regretted that they'd been so estranged that Curry had chosen Philadelphia over looking for him. He was however unwilling to admit to it so instead only said. “Think Branning will be a problem?” He handed the whiskey back over to Curry who set it between his knees as he said consideringly. “No I don't think so. With Christmas being so close I doubt he'll be back in town before we leave.” He took another drink out of the bottle before handing it back.

Heyes was happy to agree with him, content to stay until after Christmas and they lapsed into silence passing the whiskey between them at regular intervals until it was more than half gone. 

The next morning as they walked out for a late breakfast after enjoying soaking in the promised baths, Will fiddling with the tree in the foyer waved at them to stop .“Emily and I would love it if you joined us tomorrow. Ain't much open on Christmas and she makes a good meal. Now I don't need an answer till this evening. Emily always makes enough that we could feed another ten people never mind just the two of you.”

Heyes even before he'd glanced back at Curry to see a quickly suppressed hopeful expression cross his face was already answering.“We can happily accept right now. We rarely turn down the chance of a home cooked meal. What time do you want us?”

“Shall we say two? I'll meet you at the desk there. I have to warn you though, Elizabeth might drive you mad with her chatter.”

Curry laughed, “Ain't no different to Heyes here then. See you tomorrow and thank-you.”

Heyes glared at his partner as they started out towards the door. “'Says the man who always talks at me when I'm trying to read quietly.“ As they reached the door he turned back to Will with a smile before they exited onto the icy street. “See what I have to put with?”

The next afternoon they followed Will into the cosy warmth of the living quarters. A huge tree dominated the small lounge and Heyes thought it was probably the one they'd seen being dragged in..

Emily met them smiling with Elizabeth shyly peeking round her legs. “Sit down, please. Dinner will be in about half an hour. Now stop pretending to be shy dear and go say hello to our guests.” This was directed at Elizabeth who giggled and once Curry was settled jumped onto his lap.

“Mama says you're called Jed and you're Heyes. That's a funny name.” She frowned at Heyes who couldn't help but grin as Curry jiggled the girl on his lap.

Will brought them both a drink and Elizabeth bounced off Curry's knee and into his arms after he'd handed them over. “Don't you think it's a funny name Papa?”

“Now Lizzie, what did your Mama say about being polite?”

Elizabeth her face buried in her Father's chest said, “I'm sorry. Mama always says I should mind what I say.”

Heyes taking pity on her smiled, “Ain't my full name, but it's the one I prefer. But it sure sounds funny when you think about it.”

Elizabeth irrepressible jumped back to the ground and ended up back on Curry's knee, nearly spilling his drink. Will shrugged a little helplessly in apology. “Don't know where she gets her energy from.”

The meal was delicious and sometime after, Heyes sighed in contentment sitting rocking in the chair by the fire a glass in hand as Will and Curry dozed in the sofa opposite. Elizabeth finally quiet sat playing at her Mother's feet. “That was real nice Emily. Best meal me and the Kid's had in ages.”

Emily nodded over at Curry her eyes soft, “Sure glad he found you again. Weren't good for him out on his own.”

Heyes was embarrassed and said softly, “Better for us both being together.”

“Will always worried that what happened here might've led him down the wrong path, but I always figured he was never going to settle to an ordinary life. Neither of you seem suited to that.”

Heyes wasn't sure how to reply to that and instead took a hasty drink as Emily gazed down at her daughter. He was glad when Curry stirred a few minutes later, breaking the moment. They stayed a good while longer, neither in a rush to leave the warm haven until Heyes noticed the time. He poked his partner who was half-asleep again and together they stood. Will woke with a gentle nudge from his wife and shook Heyes' hand and then after some hesitation gave Curry a quick hug disguised as a pat on the back. 

Heyes' last thought before he was lulled into sleep by the soft breathing of his already soundly asleep partner, was that this had been one of the best Christmases he could remember them having in years.


End file.
